Remembering Her Last Sacrifice
by Adena Von Kessel
Summary: from Dimitri's POV, set five years in the future, where he's telling the story of what happened to Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: k, so i know that everyone had done an LS fan fic, but the just popped in my head one day, and was wondering if it would fly... if you like it, i'll continue it, so let me know!**

**Adena**

* * *

"Papa?" my little girl asked with teas in her eyes.

"Yes my sweet." I ask as we were sitting down for dinner in my rooms at St. Basil's.

"Am I a freak Papa?" she asked.

Looking at her, and raising an eyebrow, "Now, why would you ask me that?"

"Be… be…. Because," she began, "Igor Zeklos said that I must be one because both my parents were dhamphir's." she looked over at her brother, "Then Ivan punched him."

Looking over at my son, I realize how much like his mother he truly was. Trying to suppress the smile that was forming on my face, "Ivan, why would you do that?" I asked.

"Cuz he made her cry and I got really really really mad!" he replied.

'Rose-logic,' I thought, 'Of course he would get the Rose-logic.' Sitting back in my chair, I said, "Classes will be over tomorrow, then it will be Christmas Break, and if I remember correctly," I added smiling, "there is two birthday's as well."

"Oh Papa," my little angel asked, "Please tell me we're going to see Grandma still?"

I nodded, seeing smiles light up their little faces. Changing the subject, "Where did we leave off last night?"

The smiles disappeared, "Mama was sentenced for murdering the Queen." Ivan replied solemnly…

…

Walking down the hallway lined with cells, I took my position outside Roza's cell. Ironically, I was the previous inhabitant of it. Blocking out the thoughts, I slightly turned my head to gaze inside. What was in front of me shocked me. My Roza, my poor sweet Roza, so skinny, and so pale. Turning to Mikhail, I ask, "Has she not been eating?"

With a sad smile, he looked over at me, "Oh, she's been eating, but…" he trailed off, looking down the hall.

The door at the end opened and the Princess walked though carrying a tray of food. Shock flushed across her face seeing me stationed down here. "Dimitri, what are you doing here?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

"First shift." Was all replied, and realization hit her. I was reinstated as a Guardian. And as a cruel twist of fate, I was right back down here.

"I'm sorry you have to see her like this." Was all that she said before Mikhail unlocked the cell doors.

Looking back in the cell, I saw the Princess place the tray on the small table, and walk over to the unresponsive Rose. Touching her arm, Lissa lightly shook her, "Rose," she said, "It's time to eat."

Turning her head towards Lissa, she nodded and slowly rose from the bed. As she walked towards the table, Lissa had to keep her from falling over more than once. As soon as she sat down, her eye fell on the tray in front of her. Seeing all the food, she hastily started shoving it down her throat.

Lissa looked up at me, and I could see tears threatening to fall. All of a sudden, Rose started to dry heave, and Mikhail rushed past me with a pail. I was frozen; I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

After almost half an hour, she collapsed unconscious in the chair, and Mikhail carried her back over to the bed. Lissa knelt down beside her and placed her hands on Rose's stomach. I could almost feel the magic as she healed Rose.

Lissa stood up quickly and ran out of the room. The second I heard the door at the end of the hall click shut, Rose began to scream and thrash about. Rushing over to the bed, I grabbed her shoulders and held her down as Mikhail did the same with her legs. "How much long?" I ask.

He just shrugged. I nodded, leaning in closer I whispered in her ear, "Мое плохое сладостное Roza, как смог я всегда говорить вам те лож, я тебя люблю с полностью моим сердцем." (My poor sweet Roza, how could I ever tell you those lies, I love you with all my heart.)

Slowly, the screaming turned to whimpering, and Mikhail just stared at me, with his eyes wide. "I don't know how you are doing it, but don't stop." He paused, "She would stop eventually, but that wouldn't be for hours."

It pained me to see her like this, so I kept on whispering in her ear. After almost an hour, she stopped thrashing, and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Mikhail and I stood up and went back to our places outside the cell. "Have they gotten a doctor to see her yet?" I asked.

"Are you kidding." He replied, "It doesn't matter how much the Princess begs, they won't waste their time on the Queen's supposed murder." He took a big breath, "I Believe Prince Zeklos' exact words were 'She's gonna die anyway."

"What?" I exclaimed, "That's horrible."

He nodded before saying, "I hope her lawyer gets back soon."

"What do you mean?" I asked wondering why Rose was involved with Abe Mazur.

He looked back at Rose, "He left for Russia hours after they threw her back in here."

I knew what I had to do, "Excuse me for a minute." I said before heading to the other end of the hall. Pulling out my phone, I dialled the number that pained me to remember. After a few rings, a woman answered, "Hello?" my mother's voice asked.

"Yeva, please." I said, though it painful not to tell my mother that I was alive. This was more important.

"Who is this?" she asked with a worried voice.

"It doesn't matter. It's imperative that I speak with Yeva."

In the background, I could hear Karolina ask what was going on, but before she could reach for the phone, I heard it change hands, "I've been waiting for you to call me." My Grandmother said.

"You know?" I ask.

"Of course." She replied, "It was one of the possible outcomes."

"I see." I replied. "Have you noticed Zmey around at all?"

"Ah, yes in fact."

"I take it that you know of the situation here at Court."

She sighed, "I knew before the Snake told me."

"Is there anything you can tell me?" I ask knowing I would regret it.

"Ah Dimka, there is happiness for you, a great happiness, but there will be a great sadness. Cherish what you have while you can still keep it in your grasp."

In the background, I could hear screaming, and the faint sound of my mother crying and mumbling "It's true."

"I have to go." I said before shutting the phone. Staring at it in my hand, I let out a sigh. I know I'm gonna have to call my mother soon, but now wasn't the right time.

When it was dinner time, Lissa came back. We told her about what happen after she left. A light gleamed in her eyes before a scowl replaced it. "You… You…. You" she kept saying as her fists made contact with my chest, then burst into sobs.

My arms instantly reacted and wrapped around her. "Shh… I'm sorry Princess."

"Oh Dimitri." She said sniffling, "It's not my place to forgive you."

I nodded, knowing full well that as long as Rose was still in here, she wouldn't get better. After a repeat of earlier, I picked Rose up from the chair and carried her over to the bed. Before Lissa put her hands on Rose's stomach, both Mikhail and I got into position. I started whispering to her and motioned for Lissa to continue.

Just as Lissa was almost finished healing Rose, I noticed Hans was standing outside the cell. I motioned to Mikhail, and he turned. "I'm sorry Princess." Hans began, "The Council has reached their verdict." He paused. "They want her in the Court room in two hours."

Lissa stood up and moved to the door. "I have to call Abe." She said

"He, Lord Ivashkov, and Guardian Hathaway will be landing in an hour." Hans replied, before adding, "Make sure you two clean her up." motioning to me and Mikhail. Without another word, he turned and left us to our tasks.

Lissa left to get some clean clothes, and Mikhail went to get clearance for taking Rose to the showers. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms before sitting back down on the bed. As I began to rock her back and forth I said, "Oh Roza, I wish I know what was wrong with you."

"I will always love you." Rose mumbled in her sleep as a tear rolled down her cheek.

When Mikhail returned with some towels, we made our way to the showers. He turned to me and said, "As per-protocol, I have to lock you in there with her. Just knock when you're done."

I gave him a nod, and closed the door behind me. Placing her down on the bench, I knelt down in front out her. She was starring off into space. Putting my hands on her shoulders, I shook her while saying "Roza."

She turned her head, and focused her gaze on me. A tear rolled down her cheek again, and I couldn't take it anymore. Leaning in, I placed my lips on hers. Realizing then, that it truly was my fault she was like this, I had given her no reason to fight back. Pulling back, I said "Oh my sweet beautiful Roza, I am sorry, truly sorry for everything."

"Dimitri," she said softly, "I don't want to wake up."

I leaned in again, pulling myself towards her. She was kissing me back this time. I moved from her lips to her cheek and whispered, "I need you Roza, I need you to heal me."

Before I knew what was happening, all of our clothing had disappeared. As some point, one of us had turned the shower on. As out hips moved together, realization crossed her face, "Dimitri…" she said moaning my name, knowing full well this was real.

"Oh Roza. I love you." I said as I gave her everything I had.

…

* * *

**So... What do you think? Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody... here is the next part, and if i have time, i will post chapter 3 right way... i know it's kinda short, but i figured that this would be the best part to cut it off... let me know what you think... **

**thanks to all of you that reviewed... don't worry, she's not gonna die... yet... or at all... your just gonna have to wait and see what happens. and i know the first chapter ended kinda too 'M' rated to him to be telling his kids, but he doesn't tell them that, it's jsut the part he's remembering...**

**Adena**

* * *

As Mikhail unlocked the door, "Just because I'm only wearing a towel doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass." Rose said to him when she saw the smirk on his face.

"It's good to have you back Rose." He replied.

"Rose!" a voice screamed and up ran Lissa. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Liss, before you even say anything else, can I get dressed first." She replied pointing at the clothes Lissa dropped while hugging her.

While rose was getting dressed, I turned to Mikhail. "How much time until Guardian Hathaway gets here?"

He shot me a look, "You realize that the two of you were in there for more than an hour." He replied trying not to laugh. "Janine has come and gone."

I felt my Guardian mask falter, and a guilty look crossed my face. "Don't worry about it. Whatever you did in there changed her." He added

I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Hans appeared again, and with a sad look on his face, he said, 'It's Time."

'Yeah, yeah, yeah." Rose replied. "Don't look at me like that Liss, I'm not dead yet!" Before turning to head down the hall.

Hans gave us a shocked look. "What happened?" he asked.

Both Lissa and Mikhail looked at me with knowing smiles plastered on their faces, "I told her the Truth for once." I said.

…

When we were standing outside the door to the court room, Hans spoke again. "Princess, I'm sorry, but you are not going to sit with Rose. Arrangements have been made for you, Guardians Tanner and Belikov to sit with Lord Ivashkov, Lord Ozera and Mr. Mazur's guests."

"And who's sitting with me?' Rose asked annoyed.

Hans smiled. "Guardian Hathaway requested to me."

'Well, that's just great!"Rose replied rolling her eyes. "Now I'm stuck with both of them."

I gave her a questioning look, but she just said, "Not now Comrade."

Hans motioned to the two Guardians stationed outside the doors and they proceeded to open them. Lissa grabbed Rose's hand and started to pull her into the room. We followed closely behind them. I was unaware of my surroundings until I heard someone squeal "Dimka!"

Sitting with Adrian, Christian and Tasha was my sister Viktoria, as well as friends of my grandmother's, Mark and Oksana. Viktoria got up from her seat and ran towards us. Once she got to Lissa and rose, she stopped. A guilty look crossed her face, "Oh Roza," she said, '"I'm so sorry. You were right. I should have never said those things to you."

"It's ok Vik." Rose replied, "I forgave you a long time ago." She added, and then turned to Lissa. "Liss, this is Viktoria, Dimitri's sister."

A knowing look crossed her face, and she said, "It's nice to finally meet you, Rose told me about you."

My sister nodded, "Princess, it's a pleasure."

"Oh don't you start that." Rose said smiling, "It's Lissa. L. I. S. S. A. Lissa!"

"Rose." Abe called form his seat.

"Yeah, yeah old man." She said, "Just give me a second."

Around us, some people gasped in shock as how she addressed him. But Rose ignored them, she turned and gave Lissa and Viktoria hugs.

Once Rose made her way to her seat, Viktoria grabbed me hand and led me to ours. As we sat down, she leaned into me, "You are in big trouble Mister. Mamma told me what happened earlier."

But before I could reply, the judge entered the Room. "All Rise for the Royal Council." She said introducing them each as they took their seats. "Has the Council reached their Verdict?" She asked once they all had sat down.

"Yes, we have." The Ivashkov Prince answered.

"Very well." The judge replied, and then turning to Rose, "Will the Accused please rise."

Janine and Abe stood up with her. I could see Janine reach out and grab Rose's hand. "I love you." She whispered to Rose trying to hold back tears.

The Judge cleared her voice and said, "Prince Ivashkov, what is your verdict?"

"Guilty." He replied.

"Princess Lazar?"

"Guilty."

"Prince Tarus?"

"Guilty."

"Prince Dashkov?"

"Guilty."

"Prince Voda."

In the corner of my eye, I see Rose start to sway. As the Prince replied "Guilty." Rose went down smacking her head on the edge of the table. Janine screamed and both Mikhail and I leaped over the banister dividing the room. Just as we reached her, she began convulsing and flailing about. When she began to vomit, I turned and looked at Lissa. But before she could move from her seat, Abe turned on the council and screamed, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?"

I froze, as did everyone else in the room, "Your… your daughter?' the judge said breaking the silence.

That shook me out of it. Taking charge of the situation, "Janine, clear off the desk." She nodded, and went to work. Motioning to Mikhail, we both picked her up and placed her one the table.

Still holding her down. I turned to Lissa and Adrian, "We need you two right now." And then remembering Oksana, "And you too."

They all gathered around Rose, "Adrian, you take care of the gash on her forehead. " Lissaa said, then motioned to Oksana to put her hands with hers on Rose's stomach. Jjust as the three of them began to heal her, Rose opened her eyes and began screaming.

People had formed a ring around us, and I could see Hans ushering two paramedics through the crowd. With one last blood curdling scream, Rose's body slumped motionless on the table. Once she was strapped down on the gurney, one of the paramedics looked at the three Spirit users, "You three should come with us."

As they rolled her out, the Judge said "Guardian Tanner, and Guardian Belikov, you go with them."

…

* * *

**so... there you have a taste of what's to come... like i said, i will post more, just have to find time to type it up... Reviews of any kind are welcome...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, well... look at what i have here... it's the Next chapter... hmmm... wonder what's gonna happen... i know you do, that's why your still reading this story... but i have a poll that i need you guys to tell me what should happen with Rose... and as always, Read and Review**

**Plus, I don't own vampire Academy... but sometimes i wish i did...**

* * *

When we had gotten to the medical centre, the doctors were buzzing around running any test they could think of. It had been two days since we got here, but only Adrian, Lissa and I were allowed in the room. Everyone else was in the waiting room.

Apparently after we left the court room, a motion was passed to postpone judgment until after a medical evaluation. Everyone was slightly relieved at that.

Adrian was sitting beside Rose, and I wave of jealousy flashed through me. Then I noticed that for the last half hour, he had been starring at her stomach. He looked over at Lissa, 'Cousin, what do you see?"

But before Lissa moved her gaze, the doctor came in. "Lord Ivashkov, would you please run and find Guardian Hathaway and Mr. Mazur." He nodded in reply, knowing that the doctor wasn't going to ask the Dragomir Princess to, or the Guardian station in the room for protecting everyone from the so called dangerous criminal. He left without getting to finish his query about Rose.

"Doctor," Lissa asked, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private."

"Of course Princess." He replied leading her out of the room.

I moved over to the side of the bed, and sat in Adrian's vacated chair. Placing her hand in mine, I raised it to my lips, "Oh, Roza." I whispered.

"Urgh!" she replied opening her eye's for the first time in days. "Why is it every time I wake up from being knocked out, I see your face?" she asked with a groggy voice.

"Because," I replied, "It probably means that you just stuck with me."

She smiled, "Did my Russian Jailer just make a joke?"

I smiled back, "Of course." But before I could say any more, Lissa and the Doctor came back in the room.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed, and ran to her side.

I got up from the chair, and stood by the wall with my Guardian mask back in place. I wanted to talk to Rose, but now was not the time.

"Where's Adrian?" Rose asked with a guilty look on her face.

"He went to get both of your parents." I replied.

She cringed, realizing that I said both parents. As if right on cue, Adrian returned with Abe and Janine. Once everyone was seated, the doctor began, "Now Rose, I have some very personal questions to ask you. Is it okay if they hear them?"

She nodded, "They are all my family."

"Rose," the doctor began, "When was you last period?"

My heart sank, and everyone in the room gasped. Confusion crossed Rose's face as she counted on her fingers. She let out a sigh, "February." She replied.

The doctor shook his head, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

"Ok," he said making some notes on his clip board, "When was the last time you were with a Moroi?"

"What?" she asked, "I've never slept with any Moroi, if you don't believe me, you can ask him.' She said pointing to Adrian.

"Don't get me wrong, as much as I've wanted to, which was a lot, we didn't." Adrian replied to my relief.

"Doctor," Janine said, "I don't understand what your implying."

'Well, Guardian Hathaway, what I am sayinh is that Rose is Pregnant."

"How is that even possible?" Janine yelled, "My daughter just said she was a Virgin."

"I never said that." Rose replied quietly.

"Ok Rose," the doctor said, "when was the last time you had sex?"

She shot me a look and I shook my head. "Russia, before I went to Russia."

"But you never had sex with a Moroi." The doctor said and she nodded.

Lissa gasped and shot me a look.

"Ms. Hathaway, this makes absolutely no sense, all the test results say that you are almost 4 months pregnant, AND THAT CAN'T WORK IF YOUR LAST PERIOD WAS BACK IN FEBRUARY." The doctor argued.

"Rose," Abe said, "Who was it?"

"Why don't you ask the Cradle robber." Adrian blurted out.

"Adrian." Lissa exclaimed while slapping his arm. "Don't do this now."

"Why the hell not!" he replied, "Everything is messed up because of him, EVERYTHING! You saw how she was, all because he decided that he didn't care anymore. It's his fault, and so help me, if Rose wasn't in the Room I would kill him myself."

"What?" Janine asked.

Adrian turned to look me in the eye, and I was livid. "You just couldn't keep your hands off her."

"What?" Janine asked again angrily, turning towards me, "You were her mentor."

"Mom." Rose said calmly.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER, NOT DEFILE HER." She screamed.

"Mom." Rose pleaded.

At this point, Janine was making her way towards me, "You no good, son of a Bi…" she started.

"MOTHER!" Rose cut her off, "Don't you dare refer to her like that!"

Confusion crossed Janine's face, but before she could say anything else, the door burst open, and my mother ran in.

"Oh Roza." She replied, pushing her way to Rose's side. As she wrapped her arms around Rose, Rose started to cry.

"Who the hell are you?" Janine almost but screamed.

"Someone who cares about her." My mother replied not taking her eyes off of Rose.

"That doesn't answer my question." Janine replied turning on the infamous Hathaway glare.

"My mother!" I stated trying to keep my Guardian mask in place.

Looks of shock and knowing appeared on both Lissa and Adrian's faces, 'I guess she told them.' I thought.

Before anyone else could react, Mikhail stuck his head in the door. "There are some visitor's that would like to see Rose."

Abe gently placed his hand on Janine's back and said, "Come now, let these people have their chance."

She must have agreed and they left with the doctor. Before the door completely closed, it burst open again, and Karolina, Viktoria, and my grandmother came in. Paying me no attention, they joined my mother around Rose.

"I think we should go to the Feeders." Lissa stated, "Adrian, come on, let's go."

"Yeah." He sounded distant, looking anywhere but at Rose, before he left with Lissa in tow.

"Where's Sonya?" I asked making my presence known.

Karolina turned and looked at me with disgust. "Brother was all she said before turning back to Rose. ' they are probably still mad at me for not telling them I was alive.'

A look of terror crossed Rose's face, and my mother said, "Don't worry Roza, She's just outside with Paul and the Girls."

"Всегда одно, котор нужно потревожиться" (Always the one to worry.) my grandmother muttered.

Rose just looked at her, "You know that I know that you can speak English."

"Yes, my little warrior," she replied, "The Battle is just beginning."

"Mother." My mother said. But before she could chastise the old woman anymore, the door opened again and in ran Paul, followed by a hagared looking Sonya. She was carrying a bundle in her arms, and had a little girl running behind her.

"Rose!" Paul yelled excitedly and jumped up on the bed into her arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too little buddy." She replied.

"How come you never said goodbye?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "I don't know." She looked up at me with a pained look.

Sonya noticed her gaze and turned towards me. Before I could react, the bundle was in my mother's arms, and Sonya was in front of me. Her fists started flying towards me while she screamed, "How could you do that to us." She kept on hitting me and I just took it. "Oh Dimka." She said before her tears fell from her eyes.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "Oh Sonya, я тебя люблю все so much. оно как раз ушибло для того чтобы вспомнить все плохие вещи, котор я сделал." (Oh Sonya, I love you all so much. it just hurt to remember all the bad things I did.)

"You know." Rose said, "Technically, it's my job to beat him up."

A wide smile crept across my face, and my family burst out laughing. I moved across the room to Rose's side. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I took her hand in mine, "How is this possible?" I ask knowing she knew what I meant.

"I really don't know." She replied with a sad smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Karolina asked.

Before either of us could answer, the Doctor came back in the room, pushing an ultrasound machine. "Princess Vasilisa informed me of the recent healings, as well as of the, ah, bond you two share. If what your telling me is true, then this is a Miracle."

"Roza," my mother said, "What is he talking about?"

"A Great Happiness." My Grandmother replied.

"You saw this?" I asked and she nodded.

"Ms. Hathaway, would you like your guests to stay?" The Doctor asked.

"Only if you want them too." She replied looking at me.

I nodded, and they moved to the side of the bed that I was on to give the doctor room to work. After he set everything up, he turned to Rose. "First we're gonna listen to anything we can hear, then I will turn the display screen on."

"Dimka," my mother said, "What's going on?"

"A miracle…" Both Roza and I whispered as the sound of a heartbeat came through the speakers. It was beating really fast, and a look of confusion crossed the Doctor's face.

"Hmmm." He replied, "I'm gonna turn the screen on now."

As the screen came to life, an image appeared on it. "Is that… Oh Roza." My mother said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Well," the Doctor began, "I thought so."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Truly a Miracle." He replied, "Your having Twins. And you are as far along as you say you are. My only conclusion is that either you've been training too much, or you uterus is sitting a little off centre."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well," he said, "Normally, it sits slightly angled forward, but in Ms. Hathaway's case, it's angled more towards the spine. It would also explain why you haven't been able to eat properly lately.

'Is it harmfully to the Babies?' I asked.

"Not at all, as long as we can get nourishment to both Ms. Hathaway, and the Babies, all three of them will be fine." After the doctor disconnected the machine, and left the room.

"How can you be ok with this?" Viktoria asked me. "She slept with a Moroi!"

I looked down at Roza, "She hasn't." I said before adding "That's why it's a Miracle."

All my sisters gasped, and my mother said "It's yours!"

Rose nodded, "I still can't believe it's happening.

Before anyone else could say anything, Abe came back. "Little Girl." He said looking at Rose.

"Old Man." She replied.

"Rose." My mother said, but before she continued, I motioned for her to just watch.

"I saw that doctor just leaving." Abe said.

"And?" Rose replied.

"What did he find out?'

"Wouldn't you like to know, Old man."

"Why do you think I asked Little girl."

"I don't know Zmey." She paused, "Cuz you have to know everything?" she added on, turn the sarcasm full blast.

"Çocuk, annemin saç dönüyorlar." (Child, your making my hair turn grey.) Abe said, speaking what I assumed was Turkish.

"Bu Nedenle gibi söyledi. Babacığım." (So it would seem, Dad.) Rose replied.

"Sen yanıt istedim. Ne benim torun?" (Are you gonna answer the question. how is my grandchild?)

"Ikiz Kardeşler." (Twins.)

"Ikiz Kardeşler?" (Twins?)

"Ikiz Kardeşler." (Twins.)

He said down on the other side of the bed. "This is amazing." He said, wrapping his arms around her, "You'll be an amazing Mother."

"Your Right," she replied with her 'Rose' attitude, "Because, I won't let you spoil them Rotten."

"Rose," Karolina asked looking between Abe and Rose, "What are you talking about?"

"Him?" Rose asked smiling evilly, before both her and Abe turned to face Karolina full on.

It was like a light turned on in my sister's brain. Looking back and forth between the two of them. She turned and looked at me. "Only you would fall for his daughter."

* * *

**Don't forget to Review... and there is the poll...**

**Adena**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the delay... and for how short this chappie is... but it is just a filler chapter, trust me it will get better...**

* * *

The weeks passed before Rose was released from the hospital. You could visibly see that she was pregnant now. The council decided that she could return to her own room, but had to still have two Guardians following her. Lucky for me, it was me and Mikhail still. Neither of us minded. As we were making our way to the Court room, we were met by Abe.

"Old man." Rose said when she saw him.

"Little Girl." He replied, "When we get in there, for once, I want you to keep your mouth shut. They have decided to re-open the trial, and go though the evidence one more time."

"Why would they do that?" I asked a little confused.

Abe looked me in the eye, he looked like he was about to say something before Rose cut him off. "Zmey, don't forget what I told you last time. Don't even go there. 'e geri yaşlı adam, söylediğim gibi, ben de ifadesini kendi erkek arkadaşların." (You need to back off old man, as I said before, I can beat up my own boyfriends.)

"Ah, Kiz," he said with a smile, "I would do anything for you."

"BEN bir şey de benim oyunu." (I have something I need to show you.) she said before pulling something out of her pocket and handing it to Abe.

It happened to be a letter. Abe started to read it before looking back at Rose. "You know what this means, Öyleyse bana önce düşünmemiştim. (you should have given me this before.) I have to go." He said before leaving.

Once it was just the three of us again, I looked down at Rose. "Since when did you learn Turkish?" I asked wondering to myself out loud.

"Well, it was Abe's idea. I was in that cell for almost three months. He figured that it would be better that I did, that way we could still have private conversations in front of the Guardians. He had both Lissa and Adrian teach me. Though the bond with Lissa, and in my dreams with Adrian."

That was very smart of Abe to think of. "It was kinda funny, standing there watching her talk to herself." Mikhail added.

We didn't speak the rest of the way to the court room. I was still a little shocked that Rose was taking this seriously. We still didn't know if she would live long enough to see the twins grow up. The pressure of the hearing was getting to Rose, I could sense it.

When we entered the court room, I was surprised to see Lissa there. A funny look crossed her face, and I turned to look at Rose in time to see her nodded back in response to whatever Lissa asked her through the bond. But before I could question her about it, we were asked to take our seats.

After the judge and the council members sat down the judge began to speak. "Now before we begin, I would like to remind everyone that this is a closed session. Does the defense have anything they want to add?"

"Yes, we do." Abe said, "I have here a letter that was given to my client by a person close to the late Queen. This person was instructed to hand deliver this letter to Ms. Hathaway in the event of Tatiana's demise."

"Are there any objections?" the judge asked the council as well as the prosecutor.

"We do not, your honour." Replied Iris Kane. "But, we would like to hear what this letter says."

"Very well." The Judge replied. "Mr. Mazur, you may proceed."

"_Rose,_

_If you are reading this then something horrible has happened. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people than what others had planned. There are some Moroi who want to force all Dhampirs into service whether they want it or not, by using compulsion. The age decree has slowed that faction down._

_However I write to you with a secret that you must put right, and it is a secret that you must share with as few people as possible. Vasilisa needs her spot on the council. She is not the only Dragomir. Another lives, the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. I know nothing else, but if you can find this son or daughter you will be giving Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter what your faults, and dangerous temperament you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time in fulfilling it_

_-Tatiana Ivashkov._" When Abe finished, the room was silent.

"Are you sure that was from Tatiana?" Princess Evette asked.

"Without a doubt." Abe replied, "I have also had it examined by an expert that it is 100% her hand writing."

Rose threw a look at her father, and I at the same time wondering how he was able to do it in such short time. "There is also proof that Tatiana wrote this, as well as the fact that Rose did not murder her." Abe added.

"What kind of proof?" Iris asked.

"Me." A voice sounded from the back of the room, and we all turned to notice Ambrose sitting on one of the benches at the back of the room.

"Very well." The judge replied. "I believe you, but.." she hesitated, "Guardian Hathaway, you have to find this person. If Tatiana believed they existed, then we have to find them. I am sure that the council members would agree that Vasilisa needs to be a part of it" I noticed that the Royals all nod with agreement.

* * *

**hmmm... wonder why the counsil was soo quick to believe the evidence... just wait and see... R&R only if you really wanna...**


	5. Chapter 5

**At last... the next chapter... it's on the long side to make up for some of the shorter chapters i have given you...**

**it may seem to drag in parts, but trust me, it'll all make sense in the end...**

* * *

With everything that had gone on the last few weeks since the charges were dropped, Rose worked non-stop. Mark and Oksana were drafted by Abe to help. Today, we were going to Las Vegas, unfortunately, no one could know where and why we were leaving. My sisters were volunteered to help us with whatever we were doing. "Ok, so these rings," Oksana began holding out both her hands, "Will help you three leave," indicating her left hand, "And these will make everyone think your still here."

"Who is gonna be who?" Viktoria asked.

"Well," I replied, "Because Karolina is closer in age to me, and height wise, we're switching."

"And?"

"Sonya and Mikhail will be switching."

"And you my dear friend," Rose said, "Will be me."

"What?" my youngest sister said, "You mean I have to pretend to be pregnant. I don't know how to do that."

She tried to complain more, but was cut off when Abe said it was time to leave. "Now kiz," he began after chastising my sister, handing Rose a small box. "Once you get to the bank, that will help you get everything that you need. Don't open it now, you don't want to confuse it."

"Sure thing old man." She replied shoving it in one of my sister's over sized purses.

"Also," he added, "Here is a copy of all the files that Sydney gave us, and I know we've been over them a hundred times, but I have a feeling that you will need them."

Once he left, the three of us put on the rings. My sisters were gonna wait an hour or so before leaving Rose's apartment. Much to my dislike, we were traveling with Adrian. He knew part of what was going on, but not the whole issue. He had to play that part of a kind friend, taking some friends with him to Vegas. The funniest part was that he didn't know which one of us was Rose.

Once we landed, we didn't bring any bags with us, so we decided to head straight over to the bank. When we had finally pulled up in front of the building, I turned to Rose, "Roza, you need to switch rings."

"Right." Was all she said then she shoved her hand in to the almost bottomless purse. When it emerged moments later with the small box that her father had given her, she turned to me and said while taking off the first ring. "Hold this."

After a few minutes, we entered the building, heading straight for the front desk. "Excuse me." Rose asked the woman at the desk, trying to imitate Lissa's voice, "I want to speak with the Bank's manager."

"And you would be?" the woman asked coldly.

"Vasilisa Dragomir."

"As well as Adrian Ivashkov." Adrian added.

The woman's face paled, and she a few muttered apologies, and then hastily ran to one of the offices lining the hall.

Before the woman came back, I leaned in towards the two of them, and whispered, "Don't forget the only reason you're here Ivashkov is because we needed a Spirit user with us."

When the woman returned with a middle aged man, he greeted us with a very fake and forced smile. "Why don't we take this into my office?"

Following him in the room, both Mikhail and I, still disguised as my two sisters, took our places near the door. "Princess Dragomir, Lord Ivashkov, what can I do for you today?"

"Mr." Rose paused, glancing at the name plate on the desk, "Henderson. My Father's accountant recently contacted me about some funds that seen to be disappearing from the estate every year. Funds that lead us straight to you bank. What can you tell us?"

He seemed hesitant for a moment, before asking, "Do you have the documentation to prove this?"

"Yes, we do." Adrian replied, pulling a file folder out of the messenger bag at his feet. Abe had his sources, and had gotten us all the files that we would need. "This page," he added, "points to a Joint account."

"I see." Mr. Henderson replied.

"It also states that both this 'Jane Doe' and the Dragomir Family as the executers on the account."

"Mr. Henderson." Rose said, "My father was a good man, I know he, like my brother, liked to party it up, him especially here in Las Vegas. I have also heard rumors that my father liked certain dancers. If you know something, anything, please help us."

"Vasilisa," he replied. "I knew you father pretty well, and he was a good man. A good name who made a mistake once, and for that he was always regretful about."

He knew the Dragomir prince? Then the piece's fell into place, he was a Moroi. But before I could say anything, Adrian caught his attention. "Tell us." He said, using compulsion. I quickly hit record on the digital voice recorded in my pocket.

"Eric wasn't like most Royals, well, kinda. We had both attended St. Vladimir's together, we were pretty close when we were younger, before pedigree was ever a issue. But as we grew older, and he became more popular, we grew apart. After graduation, I hadn't seen him or Viktor for years. Until, that is, I ran into him a few years after you were born at the Witching Hour. You see, unlike my two friends, I was never wealthy. I had received invitations to your parents wedding, as well as Viktor's, but I couldn't afford the time off. When I ran into them, we had decided to celebrate what I had missed. More of an 'after the fact' bachelor party. Things got out of hand, and before we knew it, Viktor and I had lost track of Eric. It wasn't until the next day when we had regained consciousness that Viktor got a frantic phone call from your father. He had no idea where he was. Once we found him and got him calmed down, he told us everything he remembered."

Rose let out a deep sigh, before urging Mr. Henderson to continue. "A few months had passed, I was back at the Witching Hour, when this Moroi girl that I knew to be one of the dancers came up to me. She had told me she remembered me from that night, and asked me if I knew how to get in contact with my friend. When I asked her which one, she replied the one with the Blond hair and Green eyes. Then it occurred to me that she didn't even know who your father was. I told her I would see what I could do, and asked for her to give me her number so I could pass it on. I had recently been promoted to the Assistant branch manager position, and the next morning, I called your father's direct line. Asking him to meet me somewhere telling there was something that I needed to talk to him about, but couldn't do it over the phone. He told me that he was going to be in Vegas again in a few days. That we could meet up then. When we finally got together, I told him about the girl, and how she didn't seem to realize who he was, and the fact that she was visibly pregnant. He had me arrange a meeting with the girl. He asked me to be there. He also asked me to draw up some paperwork, in case the child was his." He paused before asking, "Can I get something to drink?"

"We're fine." Rose said before adding, "Thank you. Please continue."

"Eric also asked me if we could arrange to have a paternity done privately. I put in a call to an old friend of my family's. That said friend arranged to set something up with one of his contacts in Vegas. Once we were at the meeting, your father told the girl, that because of his family, and his status, he needed to know if the child was his. She agreed to the test, and the three of us went to meet Ibrahim and his contact."

"Ibrahim, as in Abe Mazur?" Rose asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Princess, the one and only." he replied, and Adrian burst out laughing.

Rose turned and smacked Adrian in the arm, before turning to back to Mr. Henderson. "Well, we know of Mr. Mazur quite well. My best friend happens to be his daughter."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Hathaway. "

"Guardian Hathaway." Adrian corrected him. "The charges for my aunt's murder were dropped."

"Anyways," Rose said, "Obviously, the results were positive."

"I'm afraid so, Princess."

"Do you know what this woman's name is?" Adrian asked.

"Unfortunately, I only know her stage name, or at least what it was. Once she walked out of here with a debit card for the account, I never saw her again."

"What was her stage name?" Rose asked.

"Jezebel."

Rose turned to look at Mikhail, "Sonya, could you please call Rose and Abe to get them to find out about this woman." He nodded, and stepped out of the room.

"I'm actually quite surprised to not see Ms.-err Guardian Hathaway with you Princess. From what I hear, the two of you are inseparable."

"Unfortunately, Rose can't fly at the moment. Doctor's orders." Adrian replied.

"That's right, Lord Zeklos mentioned something about her being pregnant. With another's dhamphir's child."

Rose nodded, and kept her gaze away from Adrian. "You said that this woman left with a debt card. I would like to see a list of the transactions."

"Certainly, Princess." He replied, before starting to type away on his computer's keyboard. He printed off two copies, and gave one to rose, and one to Adrian, before angling his monitor for them to see. "Right here you see an automatic withdrawal for St. Vladimir's every year for the last ten years. As well as a withdrawal every December for a thousand dollars, and the same amount every August."

"Can you trace where the money was taken out?" Adrian asked.

"Let me see," he said turning the screen back to himself. "Ah, yes in fact. Detroit."

Rose shot Adrian a look, and said one word. "Jailbait."

"What about Jill?" Adrian asked.

"Her eyes. It's one of the first things I ever noticed about her when I first met her." Then turning towards me, "In the middle school dorms."

I nodded, remembering the time that we helped Father Andrew clean out the Church attic. I had come back to the entrance of the dorm with the Sunday school teacher, and found Rose talking to a young Moroi girl.

"Mr. Henderson," Rose said, "I know that Viktor was imprisoned for what he did to me, last fall. But I have forgiven him, if there is any way that you would be able to help us find him, I would be grateful."

"Why would I know of an escaped convict? Why would you care?" he asked.

"Because, Mr. Henderson," Rose replied with a sly grin on her face, before sliding the Ring off. "I was the one who helped him escape."

Before he could reply, the door opened and Mikhail joined us once more. Rose turned to the two of us, "You might as well take yours off too. I'm sure your both sick of looking like both of his sisters." She said pointing at me.

"You didn't have to lie to me." Mr. Henderson replied.

"True." I replied, "The only thing was that no one can know that we were here. It was better to have surveillance footage for the Princess being here. Guardian Tanner and I also needed to not be recognized. We have been assigned to protect Guardian Hathaway while she is carrying my children."

"Aren't you the restored Dhamphir?" he asked, and I nodded in reply. He turned to Rose, "You know you're just as bad as you father."

"Why do you think I call him Zmey to his face?" she laughed.

Mr. Henderson smiled, then reached for his desk phone. He dialed a number and when someone answered he said, "Robert? It's Sam. Can I talk to Viktor?"

After a few seconds, Sam spoke again, "Viktor, I some mutual friends of ours would like to speak with you." He waited, "I can be there. Are you still in the city?" he paused before going on to say, "Ok, we'll be there."

Rose turned to me, "Can I use your phone?"

I handed it to her and watched as she dialed a number. "Old man, I need you to get me the address for an Emily Mastrano. And Fax it to Sam."

I could hear Abe's laughter come though the receiver. "Of course we figured it out. Just do it alright." She said before hanging up on him.

…

Once we left the Bank, Rose, Mikhail and I out the rings back on. We were meeting Viktor and his brother at the Stratosphere. We spotted then first with their backs to us. Viktor turned and was shock to see Lissa standing in front of him. He was about to step towards us, but was stopped when brother grabbed his arm. "They are not who they appear to be."

"Our friends wish for us to take this somewhere private." Sam said.

Robert nodded at his brother, and the pair of then followed us up to the room we had reserved. Once we were inside, Rose sat on the bed, and took off her ring. A smile spread across Viktor's face. "Sweet little Rosemarie. Look at how much has changed." He said eyeing her stomach, before turning his gaze to Mikhail and myself. "Who have you brought with you?"

As I slid off my ring, he gave me a raised eyebrow. "The great Dimitri Belikov, back in the land of the living."

"You were right." Rose said looking at Robert.

He cocked an eyebrow in her direction, before going on to ask, "Gentle Girl?"

When she nodded in reply, he sat down beside her. "My shadow friend, you are wrapped in a blinding light. How can that be?"

"You see that too?" Adrian asked pointing to the general area around Rose.

Roberts's eyes were scanning over Rose, from top to bottom, "This is most extraordinary, to see one who is always in the shadows, resembling one blessed by spirit. Truly amazing. What could have caused this?"

"What my brother is trying to ask, is who is your child's father?" Viktor said looking between Adrian and myself.

I shifted uncomfortably on my feet, and before I could reply, Robert did for me. "It is him, the one tormented with the ghosts of his recent past. You can see the light faintly wrapped around him as well."

"Anyways," Rose interrupted, "we have more pressing matters to talk about."

"Ah, Rosemarie, always one to rush straight to the point." Viktor replied. "What can I do for you?"

She shifted in her seat, and turned her gaze to mine, "We have been investigating information that I received from Tatiana. Information about Eric. And I want you to verify it."

Viktor looked up over at Sam, "You told them."

"Of course he told us." Adrian reply, and I could see the light of realization in Viktor's eyes. He knew Adrian had compelled Sam.

"Yes, it's true, all of it." Viktor said finally. "I didn't realize until just after Eric died what he meant when he asked me to make sure his Daughters we taken care of. After that weekend Eric and I spent with Sam, Eric was always very guarded. When he died, I confronted Sam, and asked him what Eric's words meant. He told me everything that had transpired between Eric and the girl after the night in Vegas. I was shocked that my best friend had kept information like that from me."

"Then why didn't you tell Lissa?" Rose asked.

"By the time I found everything out, the two of you had disappeared."

"I think we need to get moving." Adrian said, before turning to the three other Moroi with us. "And you guys are coming with us."

"And where would that be?" Viktor asked.

"Detroit." Rose replied, "To get Eric's other Daughter."

* * *

**Ha... no real cliffy today... and i'm gonna try and finish this before the 7th, but i can't make any specific promises...**

**thanks a bunch, and don't for get to Review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**ha... you people are lucky i didn't have anything to do today... and i'm spoiling you by posting this soo soon, but i couldn't keep it from you...**

**enjoy!**

**Adena**

* * *

Within the hour, we were on a plane heading towards Detroit. Once in the air, Rose fell into a fitful sleep. I tried my best to keep her calm, but to no avail. Every Adrian was having problems trying to get into her dreams. "What's wrong with her?" I asked.

Robert turned to look at her. "Alden used to have dreams like that. It's not really a dream. It's more like someone is trying to contact her. Someone from the spirit world is holding her mind in the in-between."

"What in between?" I asked.

"It's the state of consciousness in between wakefulness and the dream world." He replied, "She's in no harm."

The rest of the flight I waited in worry, not leaving her side. Then twenty minutes before we landed, she woke up with a start. Instantly my arms wrapped around her, and I started whispering that I loved her in her ear. Her breathing was heavy.

"Little Dhamphir," Adrian said kneeling in front of her. "Are you alright?"

She met his gaze briefly for a faction of a second before she ripped herself out of my grasp and took off towards the bathroom. Following her, I stopped outside the closed door and lightly knocked, "Roza is everything alright?"

The only response I got was an "Oh Comrade." Before she started crying. When she finally opened the door, I pulled her back into my arms. We stood there until it was time to take our seats before landing.

…

When we finally made our way though the city, we were stopped in front of a small house in one of the many suburbs of Detroit. It was a single level home, with a flower bed under a large window. Rose knocked on the door, and waited patiently for Emily to answer. After a minute or so of "hang on a second." The door finally opened to reveal Moroi woman in her thirties. "Rose?" she asked in disbelief. "Is that really you?"

A faint smile appeared on Rose's face while she nodded in response. "Come, come in. Have a seat in the living room. Does anyone want any coffee? I was just about to make some."

"Yes, thank you." I replied, and she went into her kitchen.

A few minutes later, she returned with a tray of coffees. She sat down the arm chair across from us. "When Jill found out about what happened to you this summer, she was frantic. Saying all the time that she knew you didn't do it. That you were her friend, and she knew you could never do anything like that."

"She truly is a wonderful girl. I care deeply about her." Rose replied. "Emily, there is a reason I am here."

She shot Rose a questioning look, but Rose turned her gaze to Robert, Viktor and Sam. Before we had left Las Vegas, Rose and Adrian had shown and explained the compulsion rings that Oksana had made. He was able to duplicate the process, and made two. One for Viktor and one for Sam. Rose gave them a nod, and both Viktor and Sam removed their rings. "I know the truth." Rose said.

Emily's face changed to one of grief. "Rose, I swear that I didn't know who he was. I left Vegas as quickly as I could. I felt bad for everything."

Rose gave her a soft smile, "Does she know?"

"No. I didn't even know he was the Dragomir Prince until he died. I saw his obituary in the newspaper from Court."

"Why didn't you ever tell Lissa that she wasn't alone?" Adrian asked.

Emily hung her head, "I tried to… I even went all the way down to the Academy. But by the time I got there, Ellen had told me that the two of you had run away."

Rose sighed, and turned to Viktor and Sam. Something changed in her eyes. "Why is it, whenever I find this information out, it's always 'we never told you cuz you ran away'!" she tried not raising her voice. But it was too late. She shot out of her seat, and spun towards the door.

"Roza!" I called out to her, as I rose from my seat going after her. I stopped her from putting her hand through the window set in the door. It was almost like I could see the darkness in her rise, and try and swallow her. Holding her close to my body, I tried calming her down. "Roza. Please, calm down… Push it away… We both know this isn't you!" the second the words were out of my mouth, I felt the change. It dawned on me that those were the same words that I had spoken to her in the cabin. The same cabin that we had given ourselves to each other, and created the lives that she was carrying. Her breathing was heavy, and her body shaking. I turned her around in my arms to face me, and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"That is Remarkable." Robert said from somewhere behind us.

"Back before we knew what was happening with Lissa and Rose, it was strange to see the darkness in Lissa's aura one minute, completely vanish, and then appear in Rose's." Adrian told him.

"It's amazing how quickly Belikov was able to calm her down." Viktor added.

"He's always been able to do that." Rose said looking me in the eye. You could still see the grief written on her face, but apart from that, she was back to her normal self. She turned to Emily who looked like she didn't know what was going on. "I'm sorry about that."

"What on earth happened?" Emily asking. Her toned didn't indicate that she thought that Rose was crazy, it sound more like she truly was concerned for her daughter's friend.

Viktor spoke first. "When Eric died, Rose died too."

"How is that possible, she standing right here." Emily replied.

"Lissa never specialized, or at least that's what we thought. All the investigators said that I should have been dead where I had been sitting. Lissa healed me. Creating a bond between us."

After Rose, Robert and Adrian explain the different aspect of Spirit to Emily, she offered to make us dinner and a place to stay for the night. Looking out the windows, the light was fading fast. "It would be best for us to stay here." I said. "Mikhail and I are going to take turns patrolling the outside of the house."

"What about me? Let me do something." Rose complained.

"NO!" Adrian, myself, Mikhail and Viktor said at once.

"You are not going outside." Adrian added.

"He's right, Rose," Viktor said, "Those children are more important."

"Fine!" she replied, and went into the kitchen to give Emily a hand.

…

After dinner was finished, Mikhail took the first watch, and headed outside. The rest of us we still sitting around the dining room table. "When will Jill be home?" Adrian asked.

"Hmm," Emily said as she turned to look at the calendar behind her. "The term ends tomorrow, I have to pick her up from the airport around 9:00 am. We're very fortunate that one of the Szelsky girls in her class lives not far from here. Her parents offered, since their jet is coming here anyways."

"We would like for you to come with us back to court." Adrian said. "I'm sure you'll agree that both Lissa and Jill have been kept apart for too long. Christmas would be the perfect opportunity for them to start to get to know each other better."

Slowly, Emily shook her head in agreement. "Your right."

…

The next morning, we headed to the private airport that the Szelsky jet was to land at. The jet to take us to court was waiting on the arrival from St. Vladimir's. Rose, Adrian, and myself, waited on the Tarmac with Emily. As the doors opened, and the other passengers began to disembark. When Jill came into view, her face lit ran up to her mother first, and hugged her. She turned to Rose and squealed. "Oh my God! Rose! Adrian! I can't believe it. What are you doing here?"

Adrian smiled at her, "We wanted you and your mother to spend Christmas with us." He paused, "At Court."

"Really, OH MY GOD! That is the coolest thing ever. I can't believe it." She replied.

Rose smiled, "We missed you so much, we had to steal you."

"We should go." I said, and Jill's mouth dropped.

"Gu-Gua- Guardian Belikov… you're a-alive!" she barely choked out.

I gave her a smile and laughed, "Yes, Jill, I am. All thanks to Rose, Christian and Lissa."

* * *

**now... does any one want to know what happened to rose in her "dream"... let me know, and i'll come up with something... as always... don't forget to review... but only if you want to... lol**


	7. Chapter 65

_**So here is a little of what happened to Rose when she was in the "in-between"... it's a little fluffy, but i hope you like it... the next update will be the Real Chapter 7, and back to Dimitri's point of view...**_

_**Adena**____- __(this is the only time that I will be going from her POV, hope you enjoy.)_

* * *

RPOV

We nestled in to our seats as the jet was about to take off. I was exhausted, and the two little ones had kept me up all night sparring with each other. They finally calmed down just as we arrived at the airport. As the jet climbed, I was pulled under.

Before I know what was happening, I found myself in the Court's court room. This was the beginning of a nightmare. Trying to get out of here, I headed towards the door. As my hand touched the door knob, I hear a voice I could never forget. "Hathaway, don't run away."

I froze on the spot. Fearing what may lay behind me, I closed my eyes as I turned around. I felt the faint form of a hand press up against my cheek. Opening my eyes, I see my dear dead friend standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Rose, you were summoned here. I was asked to greet you."

Looking past him, I start to see other forms appear. The benches around us start to fill. I couldn't believe my eyes, but was startled when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in years. "You know, Squirt, out of all of us, I'm happy you're the one that got to stay with her."

"Andre…" I replied in disbelief. "I don't understand what's going on."

"The Shadow Council wishes to speak with you." Another voice from the past spoke. Turning around again, I see Eric, Lissa's father appear.

Before I could even reply, I could feel the faint pressure of someone grabbing my arms. "Come, child. They are waiting." Tatiana spoke from one side of me.

"Rose darling," Rhea, Lissa's mother said from my other side, "They are not pleased with you, they have been summoning you for the last four months. We can't keep them waiting any longer."

I was about to object, but the words were caught in my throat. Before us, the judge's stand was filled by a woman with darkness swirling all around her. All around me, I could almost hear the ghostly whisper of the crowd say, "An-na."

The room became deathly silent, and I could feel the sweat pool on the back of my neck. "Guardian," the woman in darkness said, "you have been summoned here. The Shadow Council is upset that they have been denied a soul that they were due. We are to understand that your bond mate restored a Dhamphir back from his Strigoi state."

"That is true." I replied.

Her eye narrowed in my direction. "It is also to our understanding that you had also become pregnant by that same said Dhamphir."

"Yes."

"You also failed to free that same Dhamphir many times while he was Strigoi."

I nodded this time, not able to find my voice. There were hushed whispers all around me, and I could feel the weight of my past mistakes.

"Guardian, as your duty of being one of those kissed by the shadows, it is your responsibility to answer for the offenses of your bond mate, as well as your own. You have a choice to make, give us your life, and the lives of your children, or bring to justice your Queen's killers."

"I… I… I…" came out of my mouth, and I fought back the urge to cry.

"What is your decision Guardian?"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't choose. But I didn't have to, someone else did for me. "She will find my killers." Tatiana said.

"Very well. Guardian, in your travels, you will come across one who couldn't keep the darkness out of their mind. It is your task to restore her to her former self, as well as her lover. Also, that said lover is to become one of those kissed by the shadows. It will also be your job to guide him, and help him understand what it means to be one of us."

"One of who?" I asked.

"When those kissed by the shadows meet their second death, they take their spot on the shadow Council beside me. Even in death, we protect the ones we love."

"I understand." I replied.

"Good." She replied before slowly starting to fade. "You'll have a few minutes with your loved ones here before you get sent back to your body." And with that, she was gone.

"Rose, we don't have much time," Tatiana said, "you need to know a few things before you go back."

"What sort of things?"

"You need to be careful. The people who framed you are not happy that you didn't get sentenced. They will stop at nothing to make sure you pay." She replied.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"We can't tell you. We can only warn you to be careful. Trust your friends, and trust your instincts." Eric replied, "And trust Viktor. He will help you."

"But aren't you angry for what he did to Lissa?"

"He has learned his lesson, and paid his price. Natalie was his last tie to his wife, and now that they are both here with us, he is alone."

"But he's got Robert. He's not alone."

"Sweetheart," Rhea said, "you know as well as we do here, that Robert lives in the darkness that he can't rid himself of. And one day, your friend, Adrian will too. But, you have the task to help another, and if you can restore her, there might be a way to save both Robert and Adrian. Take Natasha with you. I trust my cousin to help you just like her nephew did."

Slowly, everyone began to fade, and it was just Eric still with me. "Rose dear, take care of both my girls."

"I will, but I want to ask you something." He nodded urging me to continue. "Did you know Abe was my father?"

He smiled, "Of course. We would send him pictures of you and Lissa all the time. It was the least I could do. He helped me when I was in need, and I returned the favour." He paused lightly, and began to fade. "And before you ask, yes I do approve of Christian."

The second he vanished, the room began to shake. Before I knew it, I was thrown back into my body. And instantly I felt the warm arms of the man I loved wrap around me.

* * *

**_Alrighty... for those of you who haven't read Richelle's short story called 'Sunshine', lissa's mom's name is Rhea Daniels. and she was a half Royal. her mother was an Ozera... that's where the reference to Tasha being her cousin comes from... i know this was a little shoty, but i figured it would help you see the direction that the story is going... as always Review if you want to... but if you don't, i'll love you all the same..._**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter... i'm not too sure if there will be many more chapters... hope you like this one...**

**Adena**

* * *

The flight back to Court was uneventful. Jill had gotten over her shock quite quickly, and had told Rose and Adrian about what had been happening at the academy since they left. Not much had changed, but the wild stories that involved Rose and her friends.

After we had touched down, and back in rose's room, we had been summoned into a private council meeting. Leaving Jill with my sisters, we took Emily, Sam, Viktor and Robert with us. "Guardian Hathaway," Evette, the Ozera princess began, "What news do you have to report to us?"

"The child was found, and brought back to court." She replied.

"Well, where are they? We want to meet them." Rufus, the Ivashkov prince said.

Rose shot me a look before turning back to the council. "I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?" he asked.

Planning her words carefully, rose turned back to the Ozera princess, "Lissa is my best friend, she knows nothing of any of this, I think that she has a right to know before her family's name gets dragged through the mud."

"Rosemarie is right," Viktor said before taking off his ring, "and I'm not going to hide. Vasilisa needs to accept the fact that she's not alone, and that her father wasn't exactly who she remembers."

"Viktor!" a few of the other Prince's and Princess's exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?" the Tarus Prince replied, his name I couldn't remember.

"I'm here, along with my old school friend, and the child's mother, to verify that young Jillian is in fact Eric Dragomir's child." He replied.

We were in there for hours, and at one point Rose began to nod off. The council agreed that they will wait until after the New Year before pursuing the subject, to allow Lissa and Jill time to get through the whole matter. By the time we made it back to rose's room, we found Lissa and Christian waiting there with Jill and my sisters. Lissa was staring at Rose. "Don't even start Liss." Rose said.

"Why is Jill in your room? And where the hell have you been? Why did I find Dimitri's sisters disguised as you three?"

Rose turned to me, "I need that tape." She said referring to what we had recorded back in Sam's office. She turned back to Lissa and said, "Before I tell you anything, you need to listen to this."

Lissa grabbed the recorder out of my hand, and hit play. As Sam's voice was retelling the story that we had already heard, Lissa couldn't keep her emotions off her face. Emily was hanging her head in shame, and Jill was silently staring at the tiny device in Lissa's hand. "What does this mean?" Lissa asked disbelievingly as the recording ended.

"Lissa," Rose said cautiously, "don't for a second think that your father didn't love you. He does."

"Vasilisa, Rosemarie is right," Viktor said.

Lissa turned to him, "You, you, you… get away from me." Then she turned back on Rose, "like hell you would know what my father thinks, HE'S DEAD!"

"OH, SO YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE DEAD. YOU THINK I LIKE ALL THIS SHIT THAT COMES WITH BEING YOUR LITTLE LAP DOG. I DIED LISS, AND YOU BROUGHT ME BACK." Rose screamed right back at her.

Then it clicked, when Rose had been yelling back at the princess, she had taken her darkness. "Rose, no, I didn't mean it like that, I… I… I…" she trailed off.

"YOU WHAT? YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT ME GOING OUT OF MY WAY, YET AGAIN TO HELP YOU, BUT NO, IT'S ALWAYS PRINCESS LIS…AH!" she screamed the last part in pain dropping to her knees.

"Roza!" I exclaimed as a raced to her side. "What is it? Are you ok?"

"Ah," Adrian started, "Belikov, I think we have a problem here." I followed his gaze to the ground around Rose.

"Is that what I think it is?" Christian asked pointing to the pool of liquid at her feet.

"What the hell do you thinking Flamer!" Rose said through gritted teeth. "I… think… they… AH F***, coming!"

I wasted no time taking her in my arms and making our way to the medical centre. From Rose's outbursts, I knew her contractions were really close together. By the time the doctor came in the room, it was almost time for Rose to deliver the twins. "Ok Guardian Hathaway," the Doctor began, "On the next contraction, I want you to push."

"Comrade," Rose said, "You AH… No… Good… Soviet… Bastard… what Th-AH… Hell… Have You… Done-Ah… To… Me…"

"It's ok Roza." I murmured in her ear. "I love you with all my heart."

Before I knew what was happening, I heard a small cry, and a small bundle was placed in my hands. "He's so tiny." I heard Rose say faintly.

I smiled looking down at my son. Then turning my head towards the woman that I loved, I see her eyes slowly start to fade. "Roza, stay with me, you still have one more to go." Looking around, "someone do something, she's losing consciousness."

But before any of the medical staff could do anything, the heart monitor flat lined.

…

_**(Present Day)**_

"Papa." My little angel asked from the backseat, "Are we almost at Grandma's house?"

"Yes, my sweet, we're about a half an hour away." I replied.

"Who's all going to be there Papa?" Ivan asked. "I hope Uncle Adrian will be."

I smile, there was a time that Ivashkov and I didn't get along. But children change everything, how can I hate the person that makes my children happy. "He said he wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Who else Papa?"

"Yeah, Uncle Dimka, who else is coming?" my niece Zoya asked from the row behind the twins.

Looking in the rearview mirror, I noticed that Sonya's daughter, Svetlana, was fast asleep. With my niece's and nephew still attending the academy, it was only logical that I would drive them home for Christmas break. Paul had begged for me to let him drive. Needless to say, I doubted neither of my sisters wanted me to let him behind the wheel with the other kids in the van. "I don't think anyone else is coming. They never do, Grandpa Abe, sure. But no one else has time for us." Paul replied. All the kids had started calling Abe grandpa, just so the twins wouldn't get confused. And Abe secretly loved it.

I sigh in agreement. "Ivan, where did I leave off?

"I had just been born." He replied.

…

After the nurses took my son out of my arms, I turned just in time to see the doctor pull the other child out from Rose's limp body. Taking her hand in mine, I sunk to my knees. I couldn't believe it. "No, no, no." I muttered over and over. I think I heard someone in the background say to get the Princess, but I was lost in my grief. I just sat there in disbelief. She couldn't be gone.

The next thing that I remembered was Lissa and Adrian standing on the other side of the bed. "How long has it been?" he asked the nurse.

"Almost fifteen minutes." She replied, "I'm sorry."

Adrian sank into the chair on his side. Placing his head in his hands, he silently began to weep. "Why?" he asked to no one in particular.

Lissa was still rooted to the spot, her face not moving, or showing any emotion. It wasn't until Christian wrapped an arm around her did she say something, "I have to try, I have too."

"It's been too long Liss, you can't do anything. I wish we could, but it's been too long, and we don't know what it would do to the bond, or to Rose if we tried." He replied.

"But…. But… I can't live with…out her. I need her. She's my best friend. I just can't." she cried and buried her face in his shoulder.

I felt a warm arm wrap around me, and I turned to see my mother and grandmother had entered the room. "Mama." I choked out, and too buried my face in her shoulder, still not letting go of Rose's hand.

The next I knew, Rose's hand was ripped from my hand. Turning to find out why, I saw her sit up in the bed breathing heavy. "Roza?" I asked not believing my eyes. But she wasn't looking in my direction, she was looking at my grandmother who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"She… She sent me back." Rose said still breathing heavy.

* * *

**Don't hate me... and be kind in your reviews... **


	9. Chapter 8 the final breath

**here you go... this is it... hopefully you all love it...**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes, my beloved Roza was alive. She was sitting up in bed, when a few minutes ago, the doctors were giving us their condolences. She was still staring at my grandmother, and both of them were silent. "I can't believe it…" I said trailing off at the end.

When the doctor came in the room, he was staring at his clip board. "Guardian Belikov." He said before looking up. "I need you to…" stopping mid sentence, he stared at Rose. "Guardian Hathaway, you're alive. How is this possible, did the Princess?"

"No." Lissa replied.

"Lord Ivashkov?"

"It wasn't me either." Adrian answered.

When Rose tore her gaze from my grandmother, she stared down at the bed sheet in front of her. "They sent me back, why would they send me back? What was it that they said?" she mumbled to herself.

"Rose," I questioned, placing my hand under her chin, tilting her gaze up to mine, "Who are you talking about?"

"Come on Rose, talk to us. Who sent you back? Who were you talking to?" Lissa asked.

Rose wrapped her arms around herself, "What was it that she said." Absentmindedly, her arms went to her stomach, her face changed to one of fear, "The babies, Dimitri, where are the babies. I… I… I…" she was hyperventilating.

"It's ok Roza, they are fine. They are just in the other room getting cleaned up." I replied.

"I want my children." She stated with almost no emotion in her voice. "Now, I want to see my children now."

"Calm down Rose, they will be back any minute, am I right doctor?" Lissa asked.

That seemed to get the doctor out of his shock, "Yes, I'll go see what's keeping them." He said backing out of the room.

We all stood there in silence, no one moving. Time seemed to drag, and the seconds seems to last years. After a few minutes, the Doctor returned with a nurse, each of them holding a bundle in their arms. They place each of them in Rose's arms. Her eye lit with wonder as she stared down at them. "They are so tiny." She whispered.

I sat down on the edge of the bed beside her and smiled. "They are my Roza, they are small but, they are beautiful."

"Yes they are rose dear, you have made me the happiest grandmother on earth." My mother said.

"H-have you thought of names?" Lissa asked, her voice still slightly shaking.

I smiled, "this little one, I believe we agreed on Ivan." Rose nodded. "But we didn't know what we were going to be having, and we never really came across any girl's names that we liked, yet."

After a while, everyone had stopped by to see the little ones. All were perplexed as to how we couldn't think of a name that would suit our daughter. Before I knew what was happening, the doctor was telling us that visiting hours were over. I had to leave, but I promise Rose I would be back fist thing in the morning. The nurse had taken the twins back to the nursery so Rose would be able to rest. "Comrade," Rose asked, "would you get me a pen and some paper. I want to try and see if any names jump out at me." I nodded, a retrieved the things she asked for.

Kissing her on the cheek, I wished her a good night's rest before heading back to our room. Crawling into bed, I welcomed the first peaceful sleep, where I endlessly dream of my new family.

…

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face, and got ready faster than I normally would. I had spent too much time away from the twins, and from Rose, I couldn't wait to get back to her side. It was Christmas Eve, and I couldn't believe that I got the best presents early.

When I reached the medical centre, I asked the nurses about Rose, "I'm sorry Guardian Belikov, Rose must still be sleeping." The nurse from last night said. "I'm sure she would love to wake up with you by her side."

I smiled back at the nurse knowing full well that Rose would bite my head off if I woke her up. So I was content to sit and wait for her to wake up. But when I entered the room, something was off.

Mikhail was nowhere to be seen. Which was weird. Turning to look at the bed, the form sleeping there didn't seem right. Pulling back the covers, I found the bed's pillows arranged to look like a sleeping body.

There were two letters where Rose's head should have been. Looking at the first one, it was addressed to Lissa, the other one to me. Sitting down on the edge of the bed I tore open mine.

_Dimitri,_

_I didn't want to do this, but they left me no choice. I love you, and it hurts to be writing this. When I woke up on the plane when we were heading to Detroit, I was thrown back into my body. I know this sounds crazy, but I believe what I saw when I was dreaming. I saw Lissa's family, and mason, even Tatiana was there. They were with me, helping plead my case. I have a mission that I have to complete. And if I don't, my life is forfeit. Please understand that would never leave you if there was any other way. But there isn't. I now know who killed Tatiana, and I can't stop until they are dealt with. I spoke with Princess Ozera last night, and she is to pass on the knowledge that I was given to the Royal Council. My orders are coming from somewhere that has more power, they truly are the ones who decide who lives and who dies. I couldn't bear to part with you or our sweet babies, but there is no way around it. If I don't finish this task, well, let's just say, when I died last night, that was their warning of what I have to do, and what will happen if I don't fulfill it._

_I want to ask you to wait for me, but I know I have no right to ask that. I don't know how long I will be gone, or when I will ever see you again. I want you and our beautiful children to remember that I will always love you with all of my heart._

_I do ask that you give the other letter I have written to Lissa. And I want you to tell Adrian that I am sorry. You will both know why when the Council releases what I gave to Princess Ozera last night. My orders from both Councils are to kill both suspects on sight. Because there are two of them, I was also given the task to help Mikhail. Give him back what he loves most. And because of that, Viktor and Robert have gone with us. And as shocking as it seems, Viktor is doing this of his own free will, and the chance to help Robert out in the long run. And if we can help Robert, there might be a way to keep Adrian sane too. Someone else is coming with us too. She is both a dear friend to each of us, and we both promise to keep each other safe. I can't tell you who it is, but I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough._

_Just know, that no matter where you end up with those beautiful children of ours, the second I am done my task, I will be by your side._

_Love you always_

_Your Roza._

_P.S. I thought of the prefect name for our little girl, what do you think of…_

…

_(Present Day)_

"Anna." I heard my mother call from the steps of the house. "I missed you my little poppet. My how you have grown."

My little angel giggled as she threw herself into my mother's arms. "Oh Grandma, it hasn't been that long. Only a couple of months."

"But if felt like years." My mother smiled. "But your Grandpa has a surprise for you and your brother, why don't you both run inside."

As the kids headed in side, I gave my mother a look, "Abe is here already?" I asked.

She nodded and headed inside. Following her, I caught my children scream "Nannie!"

In the living room, tackled to the floor by Ivan and Anna, was Janine. "Guardian Hathaway." I greeted her.

She smiled up at me from the floor. "Guardian Belikov."

"Oh, Nannie, we missed you." Anna said.

"As I missed you two. Now let me see how much you have grown." Janine replied.

The rest of the afternoon passed without much hassle, and soon we were sitting down to dinner. I was about to pick up my fork, when my grandmother swatted my hand away from it. "Grandmother, what was that for?" I asked.

"We cannot start yet." Was all she replied.

"But…" I started to say, but there was a knock at the Door. "No mama, I'll get it."

I opened to door to find Adrian, with Lissa, Christian and Jill standing behind him. I also saw the Royal guard fanning through the yard. I smirked, raising an eyebrow, "What a nice surprise Ivashkov. Come in, all of you." I replied.

I was about to say "your majesty" when Lissa passed by, but she said, "Don't you dare Dimitri." I couldn't help but smile.

After Rose had left, the council not only gave Lissa her spot on the council, but also finally elected a new monarch. Surprise, surprise, they unanimously voted to have the Dragomir's back in power. With Lissa as Queen, Jill became the Dragomir Princess. Now, at the age of nineteen, Jill had been on the council for the last year, officially representing the Dragomir family.

Lissa and Christian we set to be getting married this coming summer, and the whole family was going with us. We all secretly hoped that Rose would be there, but no one has heard from her in the last five years. We found out not too long after she left that Tasha had gone with them. She had left Christian a letter explaining that the only way to help the offensive magic faction of people, she needed to be out there, and protect Rose for me. She had also said that it would be a way to help claim back their family's reputation.

Rose had told Lissa about everything in her letter. And I do mean everything. Everything from the shadow council, to even Lissa's father approving of Christian. Lissa was furious that Rose had taken Viktor with them, but now understood why. She had taken a pity for him, and had forgiven him. Rose had asked her to, and had said that Eric wanted it because Viktor had learned his lesson, and paid the ultimate price. Secretly, we all hoped that Rose would find a way to help Robert for Viktor's sake, and even Adrian.

When I led everyone into the kitchen, the kids we excited to see our newly arrived, and unexpected guests. The first thing out of Anna's mouth was, "Uncle Sparky!"

He just smiled. He had come to see rose as a sister, and had felt that that was the only name the kids were allowed to call him. "Hey midget." He replied, and her little hand hit his arm.

Looking at Lissa, I asked, "Not that I'm not please to have you here, but what made you come to Baia?"

"Adrian did," she replied, "for some reason he was insistent that we were here. And of course the phone calls I kept getting from your grandmother."

"Is that why you kept resetting the table on me mother." My mom asked my grandmother. "Even with the Queen, Lord Ozera and the Princess , I still don't understand why there are six extra places."

"Терпение является добродетелью моей дорогой дочерью. Сроки это всё (Patience is a virtue my dear daughter. Timing is everything.) My grandmother replied in Russian.

"Well, whoever you are waiting for better get here soon, otherwise dinner will be cold." My mother grumbled.

Looking at the clock, my grandmother said, "Dimka, go answer the door."

"No one has knocked." I said, but as the words left my mouth, there was a knock at the door.

I shot my grandmother a questioning look. But she ignored me. Making my way to the front of the house, I braced myself for my grandmother's mysterious visitors.

Opening the door, looking passed who knocked, I noticed a group of people huddled around someone. They were badly beaten, and couldn't stand on their own. It was then that I started to notice who was standing at the door. "Don't look so shocked Belikov." Viktor replied. Before his face turned grim, "And she wouldn't let Robert or Sonya heal her."

That's when I noticed her. My Roza. Mikhail was carrying her, and both Tasha, and I am assuming, Sonya, we begging her to let Sonya heal her. "No." she replied, her voice weak, but the command still powerful.

I was shaken out of my revere when I heard my little angel ask, "Papa, who are these people?"

"Anna, go back to the kitchen, and tell everyone to go into the living room." I said.

Before she was out of sight, I was at Rose's side, carefully taking her in my arms. Without thinking, I walked back into the house, and into the living room. Slowly, I placed her down on the sofa. Her eyes were open, and staring up into mine. "I told you I would be back." She said softly, with a hint of a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

I heard a few gasps, and Lissa was at my side in an instant. "No, Liss, you can't."

"What do you mean I can't. You're my best friend. If I want to heal you, I will." Lissa replied.

Rose took a big breath, and winced, "The consequences. Liss." She paused to let the wave of pain pass, "I can't do it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Liss asked with tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted to see everyone, befor…" she started before being cut off by our little angel

"Papa, what's going on?" she asked me, holding tightly on to her brother.

"Look," Ivan said in a whisper, "It's mama."

"That can't be mama, she's all beaten up."

"I know it is. Why would it be anyone else, see even Nannie is crying, Nannie never cries."

To my right, I noticed Janine's face buried into Abe's shoulder. I shift slightly, and motion for the twins to come closer. "See, even Papa thinks its Mama. And if anyone should know, it's Papa."

"Roza, our beautiful children want to see you."

She shifted her head to see them, and you could see tears forming in her eyes, "My babies… I… miss..ed you."

"Oh Mama!" Anna said, throwing her arms around Rose and beginning to cry.

Before long, my grandmother pulled everyone back into the kitchen, saying, "Dimka and the twins will eat later, let them have their moment."

"What beautiful little angels you are," Rose said, once we were alone.

"Ivan's not an angel," Anna replied, "he beat Igor Zeklos up for making me cry."

"Did he now." Rose asked before starting to cough.

"Did you want me to get you some water?" I asked before she nodded. "You two stay here with Mama, I will be right back."

Making my way to the kitchen, I paused in the door way. The conversation seemed to stop. They all looked at me with concern in their eyes, "Is everything alright Dimka?" my mother asked.

Taking in the scene before me, everyone was in little groups. Lissa and Adrian were with Robert and Sonya Karp. Christian was wrapped in Tasha's arms. Viktor was chatting with Abe. Janine was with Mikhail and my grandmother. I nodded to my mother, and went to grab the glass of water.

On my way back to the living room, there was another knock at the door. Opening it, I found Mark and Oksana on the other side. "Come in." I said with the biggest smile on my face.

The end…

* * *

**i don't think that much more can be added to this, what ever happens next is all depenedant on how you feel it would play out...**

**Adena**


End file.
